An Elf and a Demon
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: First yaoi fic. First story fic actually, most of my stories are poems. R&R Rath and Rune


Cat: Hola!!!!!!!!! I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!! Aren't you'll glad! Please be nice to me and review!!!!!!!!! And don't be too harsh this is my first story fic. I usually write poems sooooooooooooo tell me how you like!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!! ^________^  
  
Manty-Chan: Cat in no way owns Dragon Knights they belong to Mineko Ohkami. So please don't sue her!!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: I wish I owned Rath and Rune they are soooooooooo cute!!!!!!!! And Thatz is cool to, but I still like Rath and Rune better! So there! Ahhhhhhhh! Please don't hurt me; I'll be nice! I promise!  
  
Shadow: Cat is a little out of it today! She should have had off! But no! She had to make up school today! The school system SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: This is a yaoi story so no like, no read! This is a Rath-Rune coupling. And this is the first time I write a story like this, Soooooooooooooooo please tell me how you like. This takes place after Cesia and Rath get back from Mt. Mfartha so Crewger is revived I Love that doggie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Rune and Thatz have proven that Rath is a demon but they still treat him the same.  
  
'.'-talking to self "."-talking to others (..)-Me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An Elf and A Demon By: Shadow Cat  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
Rath has yet to arrive back at the castle from the mission the Dragon Lord sent him on. Why, did he go with Cesia? What does she have that I don't have? I thought I was in love with Tintlet, but if I was then why, why do I feel so lonely that Rath isn't here? I'm worried about him; he rushes headlong into battles with demons. I don't care if Delta's predictions are true; I love him.  
  
(Rath's POV) It's been a week and we are heading back to the castle, since our task is complete. I don't particularly like the castle but I miss the guys, maybe when we get back Thatz and I can sneak out of the castle and go on a treasure/demon hunt with Rune following behind yelling at us to go home. Rune. I smile, he worries about all of us and he loves us all like brothers but to me Rune is so much more. (Sigh) to bad he has a girlfriend. Oh well, who would want me, a demon in a dragon skin, and besides he is an Elf I am not worthy of his love. "Hey, Rath! You okay?" "Yeah, Cesia. I'm just not to thrilled about heading home." We walked in silence for the rest of the trip. Tomorrow we'll reach the castle.  
  
(At the castle) (Author POV)  
  
"Hey Crewger! Kai-Stern!"  
  
"Welcome back Rath, Cesia, I see that your mission was successful."  
  
"Ruwalk! You let Thatz leave!"  
  
"Calm down Alfeegi." ^_^;;  
  
"He's always yelling!"  
  
(My thoughts exactly, Rath!!!! Shadow: Alfeegi and Ruwalk fight like a married couple! They go really well together! Manty-Chan: Cat, maybe you should do a fic about them next. Cat: We'll see. IF I get a lot of reviews on this story and if people really want a Ruwalk and Alfeegi fic then I'll do one.)  
  
"Rath, the lord wants to see you to make your report, then you have to get ready for the ball tonight."  
  
"DAMN!!!!!!!!" _  
  
(As you can see Rath no happy.)  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
I gave the Dragon Lord my report, and then grudgingly made my way to my room to get ready for the ball. On my way I passed the gardens and got a glimpse of Rune. 'Man, he is so beautiful, sitting there in the sunlight. I wonder how it would feel to run my hand through his hair and I wonder what he tastes like.' 'Bad Rath! Don't think like that!' I continued my walk to my room even more depressed then when I first started.  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
I got a glimpse of Rath today while I was in the gardens and when I caught a glimpse of his face, he looked so sad and lonely, I just wanted to gather him up in my arms and tell him that everything will be okay.  
  
(At the ball) (Still Rune's POV)  
  
Rath looks so beautiful. I wish that he would smile, he looks so down in the dumps. I watched has he wandered into the gardens, into the shadows. I smirked, as I followed him. There was no way he was getting away from me. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey Rath, are you okay?"  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
Doesn't he know what he's doing to me? I want him so much! Are you okay? What kind of question is that!? No, I'm not okay! "I'm fine." I heard myself mumble. Oh! Who am I kidding! I want him so much; it hurts!  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
I gathered him into my arms, much to his surprise and whispered in his ear; "you are not okay."  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
I felt Rune pull me to his chest and I was so surprised. He's killing me! He's so close; it's hard to breath! And his breath against my ear sent chills up my spine. I tried to pull out of his arms and the before I could blink I felt his hot mouth on my ear, nibbling, licking, and kissing it. I knew my breath was coming out in gasps, if I was even breathing at all, and my legs turned to mush. I leaned against Rune for support.  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
As I felt him struggle to get out of my embrace, I tightened my arms around his slender waist, and then turned my attention to his ear. I nibbled, licked, and kissed it. After a minute he leaned against me his head falling against my shoulder, revealing his slender neck to me. I couldn't waste this opportunity so I started placing kisses on his neck. I felt him melt into my body and moan in pleasure. I shifted my body so that I was in front of him and his back was against a tree. I placed kisses on his jaw line and forcefully placed my lips on his. Rath was surprised I could tell, but he shyly started to kiss me back and snaked his arms around my neck.  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
After a minute both pulled away for much needed air. "Why, Rune, why?" Rath asked a look of confusion, happiness, pleasure, and loneliness in his eyes. "I love you, Rath, and I couldn't stand to see you unhappy." "Rune, how could you love someone like me? You are pure and my soul is as black as the blackest night!" So saying Rath fell into Rune's chest crying. Rune stroked his hair and murmured soothing words into Rath's ear. "Rath, I love you and nothing would change the way I feel about you." Rath looked up with startled and questioning eyes. "I mean it." Rune said with a smile. Rath smiled. "I love you too, Rune." Both shared another kiss to seal their unspoken promise to love each other no matter what.  
  
The End  
  
Cat: Tell me how you like!!!!!!!!! And I have a question: Is Thatz's hair green or red? Because on the cover of five its red but on the back of two comics its green!!!!!! I so confused!!!!!!! If any one knows please tell me because Thatz is my third fav character in Dragon Knights!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*Adios Amigos*~* ^_^ Shadow Cat ^_^ 


End file.
